


Size Matters

by barbdheart



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F, Subtext? What Subtext?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbdheart/pseuds/barbdheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where's Martha Stewart when you need her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

"Sit still, you’re moving to fast.”

 

“I am sitting still.”

 

“No you’re not, stay still so I can get it in.”

 

“It won’t go in, it’s too big. We’ll have to get another one.”

 

“Here put this is your mouth.”

 

“NO! I don’t want that in my mouth.”

 

“Don’t be stupid Helena, it’s perfectly safe!”

 

“Just shove it in that cushion and try not to lose it.”

 

“I don’t want it to get me in the ass when I sit down.”

 

“It won’t get you in the ass when you sit down Barbara, and duh, you wouldn’t feel it anyway.”

 

“I might not feel it. That’s the problem! I can’t go around with _that_ sticking out of my _ass_ for the rest of my life.”

 

“What in God’s name are you two doing,” a shocked voice yelped from the upper level. Dinah stood very still, staring down at the two women huddled together on the couch in the Clocktower living room.

 

“Oh thank God. Come here and hold this, it’s too small and I don’t want to lose it.”

 

Dinah took the stairs three at a time, took the sewing needle from Barbara.

 

“And to answer your question we’re trying to fix this damn leather coat.”

 

“The buttons ripped off when that guy came at me with his big knife,” Helena said to the younger woman. “You know, maybe you could thread it for us, I tried to get the string into the little eye thingy and so did Barbara then we both tried together. It’s hopeless.”

 

Dinah rolled her eyes at the dramatic tone her friend managed to put on every time even a little effort was required of her, then studied the needle and thread. “It’s too big,” she announced.

 

“Huh, see I told you,” Helena said pointing at Barbara who was trying to fit a button through its corresponding button hole. Grabbing a smaller needle Dinah easily slipped the thread home and handed it back.

 

“See Barbara, size does matter.”


End file.
